The night that changed everything
by DanosaurSaysRawr
Summary: A fanfic involving Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil (NOT Phan though) Dan has done something unforgivable... How will Phil react? This is my first ever fanfic so please read it and ill love you forever :D Nothing graphic but rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1 - Standing in the doorway

**Hi everyone! This is very exciting because its my first ever fanfiction so please leave a review but please be nice! I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive ^.^**

As I stood in the doorway looking down at my boyfriend lay on the couch with his eyes closed and muse coming from his headphones, I felt my heart break. He was so perfect, so innocent and I had to shatter that. I'll take you back to the events of two weeks ago…

XOXOX

**(The flashback will be in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The events of 2 weeks ago

**So heres the flashback.. its pretty dark but i think the whole fanfic will be.. enjoy and please please please please review :) 3**

XOXOX

2 weeks earlier…

I ran up the stairs to Phil's apartment unable to suppress the huge smile spreading across my face. I couldn't wait to see him, it had been almost a month due to the fact that that I had been on safari with my family in Africa. Obviously it had been an amazing experience and I couldn't wait to tell Phil all about it, especially about all the lions I'd seen! I had decided to come home a few days earlier than my family and I couldn't wait to see the look on Phil's face when he saw me! I reached the door, carried out my signature knock and waited. I heard movement on the other side of the door and it was pulled open to reveal Phil's flatmate and best friend Dan.

"Hey Dan!" I greeted him with a smile

"Oh, hey Jess" he replied, sounding a little downcast

"What's up? You sound sad."

"It's nothing. Phil's staying with his parents by the way if that's why you're here." As he said this the arm that was supporting him on the doorframe slipped and he fell into me. As I caught him (with much difficulty) I smelled alcohol on him.

"Dan, have you been drinking?"

"What if I have?"

"I think I'd better come in"

I supported Dan to his small living room where he sat himself down on the couch. I went into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. When I came back in I handed it to Dan, sat down and looked at him expectantly. Even in his drunken state I knew he knew what I wanted.

"Fine, I'll tell you" he said, looking at his feet "Nicole broke up with me."

"Oh Dan, I'm so sorry I…" I was interrupted

"It's not like I wasn't expecting it, everyone breaks up with me in the end. What's wrong with me Jess?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're a great guy. You're probably just going for the wrong girls."

"Do you really think so?" he looked at me then

"Absolutely"  
I saw something in Dan's expression change, and he started to move towards me. My brain went into panic and I froze, the next thing I knew his lips were pressing roughly against mine, I tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pinned me too the couch and before I could even move he was on top of me and his hands were everywhere. As his hands reached for the button on my skinny jeans I realised what was about to happen, I couldn't scream because his mouth was taking over mine and I couldn't free myself, he was just too strong. I lay underneath my boyfriend's best friend, silently crying as he raped me.

XOXOX

Still 2 weeks ago...

When Dan had finished he rolled off me, half pushing me off the narrow couch and immediately fell into an alcohol induced sleep. I took this opportunity to get away, I grabbed my things and left as quickly as I could, being very careful to close the doors silently. I found myself running the stairs that went too Phil's apartment again but this time I was going down and I wasn't smiling, I was crying.


	3. Chapter 3 - Facing up to Dan

**Thanks for reading I really really hope you like it, once again please please please review :D**

Back to the present

So those are the events that brought me here, staring down at my boyfriend preparing to tell him something that would undoubtedly break his heart. It has been two weeks since... the incident yet it still haunts my memory every second of every day. I have only seen Dan a few times since and we've barely spoken but I'm sure he remembers because he's been avoiding my eyes. The real question is how much does he remember. He must know what we did, but does it know it wasn't exactly a mutual decision. I've been standing in this doorway for close to ten minutes now, building myself up to disturbing Phil but now I realise theres something I must do before.

XOXOX

I reach Dan's bedroom door and knock quietly three times, something completely different to my signature knock. I think he'd probably have pretended to be out if he knew it was me even though I know he's in there. Sure enough a split second later i hear a faint...

"come in"

I take a deep breath and slowly push open the door. Dan turns with a slight smile on his face but when he sees me his expression falters. In that moment i'm sure he definitely knows.

"We need to talk" I say

"I know, look I'm really sorry I was so drunk and upset I didn't know what I was doing and I.."

"So you know what you did then?" I interrupt

He gives a slight laugh then says "What do you mean me? You're not exactly innocent in all this either."

I lower myself to sit on the edge of his bed and place my head in my hands and whisper "Oh my god you don't even know"

He comes and kneels in front of me and tries to lift up my chin with his hand but I flinch away.

"What is it?" he says, his voice and face full of concern. How could someone so caring have done something like this?

Instead of speaking I silently take off my cardigan to reveal my shoulders and the tops of my arms a deep purple colour from bruising. I then lift up my shirt a little to show the bruising on my hips and side.

"This was you Dan, you did this, you did this when you" I take in a deep breath "When you raped me."

He backs away shaking his head a little.

"No" he mutters quietly "It can't, I didn't, I wouldn't"

"You did"

He stares at me for some time while I just stand there studying his face. After what seems like a life time he finally speaks...

"What happens now?"

"I don't know"

"Are you going to tell Phil?"

"Yes"

His face crumples at my last word but he nods in understanding.

"Let me come with you, I need to explain myself, not that I'm expecting either of you to ever forgive me, especially you Jess. All I can say is how sorry I am."

"Okay but let me talk to him by myself first."

Dan just nods again and turns away. I leave the room and make my way towards to living room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Breaking the news

**I took a deep breath and turned the cool metal of the door handle, trying to calm the erratic beating of my heart. I don't know why i'm so nervous... its not like i've done anything wrong. Phil looks up as I come through the door and smiles, but then his smile falters, he looks worried. My face must be betraying my emotions then, never mind it's too late to change that now. He pulls out his earphones and says:**

**"Jess, What's wrong?"**

**He always could tell. I've never had to say he just knows. That's one of the reasons I love him so much, why I hate to have to do this. I don't know how to go about this, I guess I'll just have to come out and say it.**

**"There's something I need to tell you Phil"**

**"You can tell me anything, what is it?"**

**He reached out for my hand and pulled me onto the couch next to him, ironically the same couch where this mess started. I take another deep breath then begin.**

**"Okay, you know that night you were staying with your parents two weeks ago? Well I'd come back from Africa early and I came over to surprise you but obviously you weren't here. Dan answered the door and he seemed upset and he was obviously very drunk so I came in to look after him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid while you were away. I sat with him on the sofa and made him tell me what was wrong, turns out his girlfriend had broken up with him as i'm sure you know."**

**He nodded at this point, then frowned as if in thought**

**"He didn't make a move on you did he?" Phil questioned me, sounding a little angry.**

**"I'm just going to come out and say what happened. Before I do I just want you to remember Dan's your best friend and he was extremely drunk."**

**"Jess you're worrying me..."**

**"Phil, he raped me." I say as a few tears escape my eyes and roll down my face**

**Phil freezes for a few seconds then started shaking his head, as if in disbelief. **

**"No, he wouldn't" **

**I took this as my cue to reveal the damage and once again I remove my cardigan and show the bruises on the verge of healing but still very much there.**

**"He did this to you?"**

**I just nod, unable to form words due to the fact that my throat is constricted by the sobs I refuse to allow to escape, however theres nothing I can do about the ever increasing amount of tears now cascading down my cheeks and falling onto my lap.**

**"I just can't believe he did this too you. He's supposed to be my best friend, your friend too"**

**Oh no, he's starting to get angry, this is exactly what I didn't want.**

**"Phil" I manage to choke out.**

**He looks at me then and sees the state i'm in, but this seems to have the opposite effect to what I was hoping. He starts pacing the room, muttering incomprehensibly. This continues for a few minutes then something seems to change. Phil suddenly freezes mid-pace then turns for the door. Uh oh.. **

**He's out of the door before i've barely left the couch**


	5. Chapter 5 - Phils reaction

**Phils POV******

A thought suddenly occurred to me

"He didn't make a move on you did he?" I said, feeling small amounts of anger starting to tint my mind. Thankfully her response was quick, I doubt I could cope with suspense right now.

"I'm just going to come out and say what happened. Before I do I just want you to remember Dan's your best friend and he was extremely drunk." She said

The anger in my mind was replaced with concern.

"Jess you're worrying me..."

"Phil, he raped me."

I saw tears escape her eyes and roll down her flawless face

I froze for a few seconds then started shaking my head in disbelief.

**"No, he wouldn't"**

Jess stood then and my eyes followed her as she took of the cardigan she was wearing, for a second i thought about how cute she looked in it but then I was distracted by what lay beneath, her shoulders were black and blue with bruises and the sight made me want to throw up and cause serious damage to whoever had done this to her, but I knew exactly who it was,

"He did this to you?" I asked

She just nodded, and the amount of tears just increased.

"I just can't believe he did this too you. He's supposed to be my best friend, your friend too"

I felt myself starting to get very angry.

"Phil" She choked out.

I looked up at her then and her beautiful face was lined with tears, this only made worse the ever increasing anger worse. I didn't know what to do so I started pacing. This continued for a few minutes then I suddenly realised, I have to face Dan, to do what I have no idea though, so I turn and leave the room.

I'm going to kill him... i'm going to fucking kill him. I can't believe he did this to her, how could he?! I don't think I've ever felt this angry in my entire life. 

**My mindset it divided equally between utter disbelief that my best friend in the entire world would do something like that to the girl I love, and overwhelming anger towards him. **

**As I reached Dan's door I was still unsure exactly what I was going to do. I pushed open his door without knocking. My body completely in control, I cleared the space between us in two strides. My fist came up of its own accord and I punched my best friend in the fact with as much force as I could muster, sending him sprawling to the ground. **

**I looked down on my best friend, cowering on the ground underneath me with blood running down his face coming from his nose.**

Suddenly every bit of anger that had overwhelmed my mind drained. My legs buckled and I found myself curled up, leaning again Dan's bed sobbing into my own knees. I don't think I had ever punched anyone in my entire life. let alone the person who knew me better than anyone else in the whole world.

**In the space of less than 20 seconds I had gone from entering Dan's room, to punching him, to curled up in a ball sobbing like a toddler.**


End file.
